The Fairy that wear a mask
by livebubble02
Summary: Naruto is the little brother of Lucy and a celestial wizard, thou his keys are different than the normal celestial keys, is he really blood related with Lucy is he even human or where does he even from read to find out.
1. Celestial wizard, Truth and introduction

Author note: Another Fairy tail and Naruto crossover I know that I already did it but this was stuck in my mind and I'm not in the mood to write my other fanfics so please forgive me I will try to update soon I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail and please forgive me for my mistakes okay then onward with the story.

Hope you like it...?

STORY STARTS*

Lucy and the others had just finish another mission and was in the guild hall going about their own business when the guild hall was open by a strange person that about 5 feet 5 inches was wearing a blue kimono with white feathers and a geta what was strange about the person was that he or she was wearing a fox mask.

As soon as Lucy saw the person she summoned Taurus "Taurus attack him" said Lucy Taurus rush and swing his axe down at the figure "Force closure" said the stranger before Taurus went up in light as he went back to the spirit world "What is the meaning of this?" asked Erza Lucy look at the ground before saying "He's Naruto my younger brother and he killed our mother" "Explain" said Erza looking straight at Lucy.

"When Naruto was five year old he's magic went out of control our mother tried to contain it but it was too much and it cause our mother to get very ill right after that almost one year later our mother died from the illness our father kicked out Naruto as he was the one that cause our mother to be ill I never see him again until today" explained Lucy angrily.

"But how do you know that it's your brother?" asked Levy "That mask is our mother's gift before her untimely death" said Lucy staring straight at the now named Naruto, Naruto look down before he speak "I came here because I want to say sorry and to talk to you Lucy" still looking at the ground never looking up.

"I have nothing to say to you" said Lucy "Come on how about you listen to the poor guy" said Natsu looking at Lucy "Fine!!" stated Lucy before sitting at the chair that was beside herher "What is it that you want to talk about?" asked Lucy "Before Mother died she asked me to give you this Letter" said Naruto taking out the Letter and giving it to Lucy.

Lucy look at the letter before taking it and tearing it open before tear started falling from her eyes she look up at Naruto before she speak in a shaky voice "Your forgiven" Naruto look at Lucy speechless until his eyes tear up as well before he said thank you over and over again Lucy got up and hug Naruto they stay there crying at each others arm's the group state at the crying blond's before they look at the letter.

Dear Lucy,

I hope that you are okay if you ate reading this than that's means that your brother have finally found the courage to face you it is not your brother's fault and please don't blame him this is my last wish I have been ill before what has happened it just speed it up a bit please know that I love both of you very much please take care of yourself and your brother.

Love Layla.

The others stare at the latter before they went and join the hug "Know that your friends will always be there for you" said Erza looking at Lucy, Lucy stare at them with tears in her eyes speechless before saying in a shaky voice "You guys, Thank you" Lucy join in the hug again as every one including Naruto laughed as the problems have been solved.

They stop hugging and finally they all stare at Naruto "Why don't you introduced yourself" said Levy "Sorry I forgot" said Naruto embarrassed that he forgot to introduce himself "My name as you have known is Naruto Uzumaki Heartfillia and I'm fifteen years old nice to meet you" said Naruto bowing briefly.

"How about you introduced us to your brother" said Erza "Okay, This is Erza" said Lucy pointing at the red hair woman "this is Gray" as she point at the almost naked man "this is Natsu" she point at the pink hair dude "this is Wendy" as she point at the blue hair girl "this is--" said Lucy until she introduced him to everyone in the Guild hall.

"So Naruto do you want to join Fairy tail" asked Lucy looking at him "Can I?" asked Naruto looking at the ground "Of course you can if you want to that is" said Lucy "Then I want to join" said Naruto "Well that's good, where do you want your guild mark?" asked Mira looking at Naruto "I want it on my Left hand in yellow" said Naruto as he hold out his Left hand Mira stamp it "Thank you" said Naruto as he turn to Lucy "Lucy I am officially a member now" said Naruto showing his guild mark "That's awesome" said Lucy.

"But why do you want it on your Left hand" asked Lucy "That's because you have your's on you Right hand" said Naruto looking embarrassed even though no one can see his face "Ooo~ your so cute" said Lucy cuddling Naruto "Stop it!!" exclaim Naruto as he run away "Come back!!" exclaim Lucy before she runs after him "I just want to cuddle!!" said Lucy "No way I'm outta here" said Naruto running out the guild "Come back it won't hurt, I swear!" said Lucy hot on his heels The others just laugh at Naruto.

As soon as Lucy was out of sight Naruto came out of the table beside mira everyone just look at him shock as they see him run away from Lucy "How did you do that?" asked Gray "what?" asked back Naruto "We saw you run out of the guild hall" said Wendy "Ooh, I used Clone magic" said Naruto "Ahh~" said the others that was listening.

Naruto walk up the request board and took the first one that was nearest to him and bring it over to Mira "Are you sure you want to do it on yourself?" asked Mira "Yes, I'll be fine, thanks for asking Mira" said Naruto before he went out of the Guild "what mission did he take Mira" asked Wendy "Oh the one to terminate a dark guild" said Mira worried "He'll be fine Mira" said Wendy reassuring Mira.

Naruto waited by the train station and he finally read the mission the mission said to get rid of a dark guild that was threatening a small village to give them their money the reward was 900,000 jewels as the guild wasn't one of the powerful guild but it was a hard job as it was to terminate a whole guild.

STORY ENDS*

Author note:An that's chapter 1 I know that it is short please bear with me and forgive me for my mistakes I reread everything but I will not get all of it I try my best so bear with me and I will try to update my other fanfics soon thank you for reading.

Hope you like it...?


	2. The Dark guild annihilation

Author note: Hey its livebubble02 and I want to give you guys a Christmas present so I have a thought why not update all my fanfics so here is the story well disclaimer first.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy tail nor do I make money from it and please forgive me for my mistakes.

STORY STARTS*

Naruto got out of the train and look at Clover Town he look at the people that roam around the streets he came up to a man that was staring at him "Do you know where this is?" asked Naruto "Yes, just go down that street and turn left and then right and follow the street, until you came upon a huge green mansion you'll know it when you see it" said the man kinda creep out by Naruto's mask.

"Thank you sir" said Naruto bowing briefly before he started following the instructions he look at the shop while he was on his way "Maybe I can find something interesting" thought Naruto as he arrived at the Green mansion he look at it for about one minute before he knocked at the door.

"Come in the door isn't lock" said a voice from inside Naruto open the the door and walk inside there was a man standing in the hallway the man had black hair and white eyes that was weird and was wearing a expensive looking suit "Follow me" said the man as they started walking, while they were walking the man started to talk.

"My name is Tetsuya Yuki and I'm the one that send the request, as you have read the village is threaten by a dark guild called Dark Root, I want you to eliminate them if you can?" asked/said Tetsuya looking at Naruto's small stature "I'm more than enough, if you still don't believe me I'm an S-class wizard of the Fairy tail guild" said Naruto showing his left hand.

FLASHBACK*

Just as Naruto was going to walk to the train station he was stop by the master "Can I talk with you Naruto?" asked Makarov Dreyar current Guild Master of Fairy tail "Yes, what is it master?" answer Naruto " Maybe No one in the guild does not notice you but I do Naruto Uzumaki God of the Hidden country am I right?" said/asked Makarov.

"Yes, you are right what are you going to do now master?" asked/answerd Naruto looking dangerously at Makarov "Nothing, Even if I try I can't do any thing to you" said Makarov "But if you hurt any of my children" continue Makarov looking directly at Naruto "You don't have to worry about that" said Naruto.

"Then why did you join the guild for?" asked Makarov "We will discuss when I came back from the mission" said Naruto "Before you go you are now a official S-class wizard of Fairy tail" said Makarov "Well then thank you master" said Naruto walking towards the train station.

END FLASHBACK*

"Thank you" said Tetsuya a bit in disbelief at Naruto as he didn't think that Someone so small can be an S-class wizard "well than do you know where the guild is located at?" asked Naruto "Yes, they are in the East from here just passed that mountain" said Tetsuya "Thanks for sharing I will be going now" said Naruto before he walk out of the mansion.

Naruto started walking in the East towards the Dark Root guild it wasn't long before he was in front of the guild door Naruto look at the guild once before he open the door and walk straight in the entire guild was silent as they watch Naruto "what do you want little boy?" asked a man that was sitting on the table.

Naruto just stare before he take out a dark green key with vines growing from the bow to the tip and hold it in front of the guild "I said what do you want little boy?" said the same man irritated Naruto just watch them quietly "Answer me!!" exclaim the man as he stand up from his place on the table.

"Open gate of the Nature" said Naruto as the key he was holding began to shine "Hashirama!" exclaim Naruto as a magic circle appear briefly and a man with long dark hair and dark eyes with tanned skin appear he was wearing a red armor and a cloth with a metal plate and a leaf symbol attach to it "what do you summon me for Naru-chan?" asked Hashirama.

"Hashirama I want you to eliminate all of them" said Naruto looking at the members of Dark Root "But don't kill them" said Naruto quickly "Okay my prince your wish is my command" said Hashirama childishly mock bowing towards Naruto "Would you just shut up and beat them up already!!" exclaimed Naruto "Had, Hai" said Hashirama looking seriously at the men and women before he sulk at the corner of the room.

"What is it now?" asked Naruto with a sigh "I wish you would summon mascara too i mean I'm not asking that much" mumbled Hashirama "Fine" said Naruto before he hold out a red key with a symbol of flames for the teeth "Open gate of hate" said Naruto as the key began to shine "Madara!" exclaimed Naruto as a magic circle appear briefly and a man with long black hair and black eyes with white complexion and a armor appear.

STORY ENDS*

Author note: I'm sorry for the delay I have to rewrite this chapter as it did not save it self I hope you can forgive me and I want to wish everyone a happy Merry Christmas in my time it is 7:46pm so it is still Christmas I want to thank everyone who read my story thanks for reading and please forgive me for my mistakes.

Hope you like it..?


End file.
